Crossing the T's
by the-notsoevil-queeen
Summary: Regina and Robin are about to get married, and all of Storybrooke is there to see it. Regina can't relax, certain that something isn't quite right. She asks Snow to cover for her, leading to Robin jumping to the wrong conclusion. Outlaw Queen with a small Snow Queen moment. Hood Mills Family is all in attendance.
1. Chapter 1

"Will you stop fidgeting please, I need to zip this up."

Regina scoffed and held her hands together, squeezing tightly to fight the desire to bunch up her dress. Her stomach hadn't stopped rolling since she'd woken up, and she was certain she might vomit if another person asked her if she was okay. She felt the zipper at her back slide up to rest between her shoulder blades, and Snow's hands slipped across Regina's hips once to smooth out the fabric that she had creased.

"There, you're perfect." Regina turned towards the mirror that hung on the back of her bedroom door to take herself in. The dress really was incredible, a milky white silk that fell from her shoulders, hugging all of her curves the right way. It pooled around her feet, leaving a slight train behind her. Snow and Emma had pulled her hair back loosely, tucking it into a small bun behind one of her ears. Everything about her was soft and elegant; no one would see the Evil Queen tonight, not even Regina.

"You're frowning," Snow chided, "And you're white as a ghost."

"I'm not frowning," Regina insisted, "I'm just fighting against my breakfast." She turned away from the mirror and sat on her bed, focusing on steadying her breathing. Concern laced Snow's face, and she kneeled in front of Regina.

"You know, no one would blame you if you couldn't do this," She took Regina's hand as watery brown eyes met green. "After everything you've been through, it's understandable to not want to get married again." She smiled up at her former stepmother, squeezing her shaking hands. Regina took in the younger woman, eyes dancing from her face to her bridesmaid's dress, a red wine colour that brought out the green in her eyes, to finally settle on her hands resting on her lap.

"No," she sighed, "No, I don't want to run from him again. It's just, something doesn't feel right. Something's… off."

Her thoughts wandered to Robin, who was probably standing in their backyard mingling with the guests as he waited for her. She knew he had helped Henry and Roland to get dressed, but that wouldn't have taken much time. She wondered if he was worried she would run too, as everyone else seemed to be. Was his stomach also in knots? Or was he confident in her, when no one else was? She knew she wanted this, had wanted it since the moment he had got down on his knee in front of their children to confess his love for her, making all three kids stick their tongues out at the display of affection. And still, she couldn't stop her mind from falling back to the moment she ran from him, when she could have started her life with him. How different her life would have been had she walked into the tavern, perhaps they would have been married decades ago.

The thoughts flying through her mind were interrupted as a loud knock startled her and Snow. The door popped open as a blonde head peaked in, followed by a smaller head covered with strawberry blonde curls.

"It looks like somebody's ready to go," Emma giggled as Ellie burst through the door, running into Regina's arms. "Mommy! You look beautiful!"

Regina laughed as she scooped Ellie onto her lap, "Thank you, baby." She peppered the top of her daughter's head with kisses and tickled her sides, covered with the dark red lace of her flower girl dress, making the toddler wiggle and squeal in delight. "Daddy is excited to see you!" She exclaimed, "He told me so."

"He told _everyone_ so," Emma added with a smile. Regina looked up at her, resting her eyes on the blonde also wearing in a deep red dress, and an idea clicked in her mind as she thought of Robin waiting for her.

"Oh god, that's it…" She whispered, sliding Ellie off her lap as she stood up. "Snow I need to go get something, can you stall for me?"

"Wait what?" Snow grabbed Regina's arm as she headed for the door, pulling her back. "What do I tell everyone? What do I tell _Robin_?" She looked at her incredulously, and Regina took her hand and squeezed it.

"Tell him not to move." She smiled, bent down to quickly kiss Ellie again, and ran out the door.

:::

As Snow stepped outside she scanned the crowd for Robin. There were more people here that she would have guessed; almost the whole town now sat in Regina's backyard. She assumed Robin would be standing near the altar that had been set up this morning, and found him kneeling next to where Roland sat in the front row. His suit was fitted, his whole outfit black except for the blood red tie around his neck. For a brief moment Snow appreciated how lucky Regina was to have him, he really was something else.

She ran up the aisle, Emma close on her heels, trying to look as calm as she could. Robin noticed the women and stood up quickly, fear flashing across his eyes.

"Robin-"

"She's running," he cut in, exhaling loudly. Sadness flickered in his eyes, but was quickly washed away by determination as he looked between Snow and Emma. "No, I won't let her. I'm not going to lose her again."

He quickly darted around the woman as Snow fumbled to stop him. "No Robin wait! Please just…"

Her words fell on deaf ears as he sprinted down the aisle, the crowd turning to watch as he left, then shifting to Snow and Emma waiting for direction.

"We should have expected this from them," Emma muttered.

:::

Robin raced all over town, running to anywhere he thought Regina might have gone. She wouldn't be in the house, not with all those people there. First he ran to her vault, crashing through the door to find it empty yet raked over, books thrown about and boxes left open. Maybe she had been there this morning, but she certainly wasn't there now. Next he ran to the Charmings', thinking she might have held herself up in their loft until the crowd left her own house. His final idea had been Granny's, even though it had been closed for the wedding. The door had been locked, though he knew that wouldn't stop Regina, and he made quick work of getting inside. He ran around the diner, loss weighing him down as he searched for her. She was nowhere, and he was out of options, dread pulling at his stomach.

He blamed himself. How could he have been so stupid to think she wouldn't run? He knew how terrible her marriage to the King had been, how she'd loathed every minute that she was connected to that sad excuse of a man. And yet he'd still asked her to be his, still asked her to give up her freedom and link herself to another again. He was selfish, he had wanted her in every way humanly possible, he had wanted to share everything with her, their home, their children, their souls, his name. And it was his desire for her that had ruined everything.

He should have gone to her today, checked to see if she was okay. He had wanted to, but was reminded again and again by Charming and Emma that she was fine, that Snow was helping her get dressed. They had helped to calm him down, but he couldn't stop the guilt that tugged at him. He should have been there, tradition be damned, to comfort her, to remind her that this was only because she wanted it as much as he did. He never wanted to force her into anything. And yet here he was, running around town after his runaway bride.

 _What a fool I am_ , he mumbled to no one.

:::

Shame and sadness filled Robin as he walked back into Regina's house, trying to muster the courage to talk to whoever was left waiting for the wedding. What would he say? _Gods help me_ , he thought.

Stepping into the back yard he noticed everyone still in their seats, the room as full as when he had run out. Snow and Emma stood at the altar next to Tink, Charming and Hook, shooting daggers from their eyes at Robin. He approached slowly, completely confused.

"Glad you could join us," Snow scolded, motioning to his place at the front of the ceremony. The crowd laughed quietly as he stepped into his spot, noticing Roland standing next to him.

"I – I don't understand," Robin stuttered, looking around the room. Everyone simply smiled at him, and Roland tugged at his hand. "You were supposed to stay!" Roland whispered harshly, only increasing Robin's bewilderment.

He looked across the crowd and found Henry standing by the doors, a grin spreading from ear to ear. Before Robin could ask any more questions, a sparkling purple fog began to trickle from the sky, encasing the backyard in magic. As it cleared, Robin looked down at himself to see his suit had been transformed into an off white tunic and brown pants, an outfit he owned many years ago. He looked around, seeing that everyone's clothes had changed too, as had the backyard itself.

Magical walls encased the yard, made to look like a very large tavern, tables pushed against the walls to make room for the people in the center of the room. As he took in the new room he heard the quiet creak of the doors being push open, and looked down the aisle to see Regina, her hair substantially longer than usual, hanging in curls around her shoulders. Her dress was white, floor length with long puffy sleeves, something made for the Enchanted Forest, not here. She looked young, so young, and full of hope. His heart jumped in his chest. He couldn't believe he'd never seen her like this all those years ago.

She was radiant, and he wordlessly thanked the gods that she was there. She stepped forward and reached for Henry's extended arm, slowly gliding down the aisle towards him. Every eye was on her, and Robin felt wetness sting his own, his heart nearly bursting as she stepped in front of him. Henry took his mother's hand and placed it in Robin's, nodding to him before taking his place next to Roland and Ellie, who had trailed behind Regina. Snow and Emma were glowing behind Regina, and Tink bounced on the spot in anticipation.

"And here I thought you were leaving me," Robin chuckled, tension releasing from his chest.

"No, never." Regina smiled, "I just… I decided I didn't want to ever have run from you, not then, and not now." She squeezed his hands, her eyes flooding with tears that threatened to ruin her make up. She lifted the hand not holding Robin's to reveal a heavily creased and folded piece of paper. As she opened it, they both looked down on Page 23, their inspiration for hope for the past 5 years. "I thought I'd better correct my mistake before we started our new life together."

He beamed back at her as she quickly closed her eyes, releasing another cloud of purple to cover the room, melting away to reveal the yard as it was before, Regina now wearing a form fitting dress that was clearly made for this land, and Robin back in his suit. A stray tear slipped down her cheek, and he gently reached up to catch it before it could fall on her dress.

"You look incredible, your Majesty," he whispered for her ears only, and she cocked an eyebrow, grinning at him.

"You're not too bad yourself, thief."


	2. Chapter 2 - Everything and More

A/N: Following the wedding ceremony, Regina and Robin's reception continues without a hitch, and their first evening as man and wife is spent with loving words from family, a trip down memory lane, dancing, drinking, and sex. What else for the perfect wedding day? It starts off fluffy, and get's pretty smutty at the end.

* * *

The dance floor was empty; or rather the temporary dance floor that had been magicked into the middle of the elegant backyard was empty, as all the guests sat at their tables, some still picking at the remainder of their meals, some mingling quietly amongst themselves. The grassy ground had been covered with a light wooden floor, and strings of simple white lights hung off of the fence surrounding the yard. Small tables sat in a circle, with a longer head table at the back of the enclosed space, facing the back of the large white mansion.

Everyone watched as Regina and Robin swayed together slowly and an uncomfortable wave of anxiety flooded Regina's stomach as every eye followed her, as she was sure they would be critical of every unbalanced step. She found comfort in the soft placement of Robin's hands at the small of her waist, his warm breath in her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder, but bile rose in Regina's throat as a memory forced itself into her head, no matter how hard she pushed it away. The last dance they had shared in front of a crowd had ended with Robin on the floor with a sword through him, and he had been so cold, and the blood, oh god there had been so much blood….

"Love, you're wrinkling the suit." Robin breathed in her ear, reaching up to take her clenched hand in his. He rubbed his thumb in slow circles along the back of her hand, and she pushed her forehead into his chest, taking a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"I know," he cut in softly, "You don't have to explain. But everything is fine. We're safe. And I love you, _Mrs. Locksley_."

She smiled into his jacket and lifted her head to look into his eyes. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he pulled her flat against him, chuckling together as he dropped a kiss on the end of her nose.

"I love you too, Mr. Locksley."

They rocked slowly, whiskey eyes watching sapphire ones, blocking out the world around them as Robin's hands slid down her backside. His palms rested at the curve of her rear, and he lightly squeezed the tips of his fingers, never moving his gaze from hers as she cocked an eyebrow playfully and moved to slide his hands back up to her waist.

"Easy tiger, there are children here." Her eyes slid over Robin's shoulder to her family as she grinned, and she watched as Henry leaned over to Roland to help the younger boy see the video game in his big brother's hands. The two were laughing and cheering together quietly, alone without Regina and Robin seated beside them.

Emma sat a few seats down next to Killian, her parents and her brother further down the table beside them, while she bounced Ellie on her lap. She too was watching her son across the gap between them at the table. She met Regina's gaze, winked at her, and stood from her seat, lifting Ellie onto her hip.

"Alright you two, you've had three songs, I think it's time for speeches now."

The couple turned to face the table, Robin pulling Regina close against his hip. "And who said you were calling the shots today, Swan?"

"Your wife," she quipped, "when she made me the maid of honour. Now get back over here." She waved towards their seats next to her, and Robin and Regina shared an eye roll as they glided back to their place at the table, Regina's heart fluttering from hearing her new title for the first time. _Robin's wife._

Emma slipped around the long table and passed Ellie to Regina as she made her way in front of the crowd. The couple took their seats, Regina leaning over to kiss Henry's cheek and ruffle Roland's curls while plopping Ellie on her lap, looking back at the almost vacant dance floor.

"Alright, so I guess I'll get the ball rolling." Emma looked around the crowd briefly, a nervous smile on her face. She looked to her feet and then up to Regina and Robin, some fear leaving her eyes as she spoke. "I haven't known Regina as long as most of the people here, but we've had quite the journey in the short time we have spent together."

She grinned at Regina, who was leaning back in her seat nonchalantly. "We've tried to destroy each other, and we've saved each other." Her smile dropped slightly as she eyed the ground nervously again, and rocked on the balls of her feet. "I'm not good with emotional speeches, so I'll just say that I'm happy to stand here today and call you both my friends. A while ago I promised Regina I would help her find her happy ending, and I'm glad that today I can stand here and see her taking it, finding her family, and her place in the world."

Regina's throat tightened and she watched Emma lift her eyes again, met her gaze across the room, and she mouthed her a wordless thank you.

"Well, we don't have a set schedule for speakers tonight, so if you want to say something, come on up." Emma motioned to the open floor behind her with a smile and hurried back to her seat beside Regina, who squeezed her hand as she lowered herself beside her best friend.

The first to jump up were the Merry Men, led by Little John, who cheered loudly and all told stories of their time with Robin in the Enchanted Forest. Regina watched Robin as he beamed at his friends, the shared memories probably flying past his eyes as they spoke. She listened quietly, pride filling her with every chivalrous tale they told of her soul mate, while she bounced their daughter lightly in her seat. They toasted Regina, thanking her for bringing a spark back to their leader, who loudly proclaimed that he " _had always had a spark, thank you very much_ ," before turning and winking at his wife.

Next to run up was Roland, followed by Henry who had stopped to grab his sister from his mother's lap. The three stood together, and all said how proud they were of their parents, and how happy they were to have such a large family. Roland spoke the most for someone usually so quiet, but once the young boy tired of saying how much he loved his mom and dad, Henry cleared his throat, locked his eyes on Regina and watched as she clenched her stomach with one hand, squeezing Robin's hand with the other.

"I used to think I didn't have a lot of family, after all it was just me and Mom for a while." He smiled at Regina, who was resisting the urge to frown, and noticed Emma reach over and take the hand pressed to Regina's stomach, both women smiling at each other. "But it turns out I had a lot more family than I thought. I loved being with you Mom, I love that my family is bigger than I could have ever imagined, and I love that you're happier than I've ever seen you. You've worked hard, and you deserve this."

Regina hiccupped and Henry's voice caught for a moment as he thanked Robin for everything he did for him and his mother, finishing his short speech with an "I love you, Mom." He moved to push Roland and Ellie off of the dance floor before adding, "Oh, I love you too, Robin," causing the room to erupt in laughter as Regina and Robin both returned his affection. Henry brought Ellie back to Regina, who threw herself on her mom in a firm hug. The toddler leaned back and gasped when she noticed the wetness on Regina's cheeks.

"Mommy! Why are you crying?" She reached up to wipe her tiny fingers across her mother's cheek, as Regina had so many times to her, making her laugh as she took Ellie's small hand in her own.

"Happy tears, baby. Don't worry."

Robin leaned over and pressed a kiss into Regina's hair, and then one into Ellie's, hugging them both tightly as they all looked up to find David and Snow standing where their children had been.

David stepped forward first, holding Snow's hand while a charming smile was plastered to his face. "I hadn't planned to say much, but I do want to congratulate you both before Snow says her piece." His eyes passed around the long table in front of him, resting at Regina's face as he continued. "Regina has an… _interesting_ past with most of us, and of course I'm no exception."

Regina flinched, grabbing Robin's hand tightly as a knot tightened in her stomach. Robin turned to her quickly, his eyes showing his confusion and concern. She met his gaze and Robin turned back to David, lifting himself from his seat slightly to stop whatever he was going to say. David, however, smiled sincerely back at him.

"The day I met Regina, she saved my life."

Air flew from Regina's lungs as she stared at David, dumbfounded. Of all of the people here, David certainly had one of the rockier pasts with Regina, why would he mention the day she met him?

 _"What?"_

David grinned, not an ounce of judgement in his eyes – for once – and stepped back to stand next to Snow, pulling her into his side. "King George was going to execute me, and you stopped him. You saved me."

Regina snorted as tension she didn't realize she had in her shoulders released. "I was kidnapping you, Charming," she grinned playfully, "I didn't have anything good planned for you."

"That may have been the case, but you did save me, as you once saved Snow, and Roland, and Zelena, and now yourself." He dropped his playfulness, and lowered his voice to a more serious tone. "What I'm saying is, you saved me. In fact by now I think we've saved each other a couple of times. You may have had some different intentions in the past, but there's no denying that you're a hero now. And I'm proud to have you as a part of the family. You too, Robin." He nodded towards Robin, both men laughing quietly. He knew his wife needed to hear this, and nodded a thank you to his friend in front of him. Regina gave David a watery smile, a few tears slipping down her cheek as she thanked him. He left Snow standing alone and came around the table to Regina, hugging her tightly before turning to quickly hug Robin.

All eyes fell to Snow, who looked to be on the verge of a break down as much as Regina was. Both women focused on each other, and Snow inhaled slowly before speaking.

"Well, everyone knows my story with Regina, so I don't need to explain how strange it is to be standing here right now. How _wonderful_ it is." She took a steadying breath, trying to compose herself. "You've been a lot of things to me Regina; my saviour, my step mother, my idol, and for a long time the biggest pain in my ass." The crowd laughed softly, and Regina leaned forward, adjusting Ellie on her lap, her eyes watering despite the coy smile on her lips.

"You're one to talk."

Snow laughed to herself, and dropped her eyes momentarily. "My point is, you've been a lot of things in my life, but my favourite has been when you were my _friend_." The room fell silent, and Regina's ragged breathing sounded louder in her ears than she wanted it to be.

"I'm proud of you, Regina. I'm happy that you've found some peace in this life, that you now have such a beautiful family, what you always deserved…" She cut her words off, reluctant to mention Regina's previous marriage during her second, and Regina thanked her silently.

"Anyway, I'm proud of you. You've always had a hero's heart, and I could always see it in you. And thank you to Robin, for showing her that it was possible to find happiness again."

Regina glanced at Robin, who was watching her intently as Snow walked quickly back to the table to grab her full glass and raise it in the air, "I'd like to make a toast." She stepped back into her place at the center of the room, smiling sincerely at her former stepmother, love and adoration seeping from her eyes. "To happy endings, to forgiveness, and to Regina and Robin."

Everyone raised their glasses to a chorus of "To Regina and Robin!" and Regina sighed as she clinked her own with Robin's before taking a sip of her champagne.

"Now," Snow said brightly, "Usually people have slideshows of memories at a wedding, but we don't exactly have any photos of our past, so with a little help from Tink and Emma I think I've come up with something better." She placed her glass back on the table and grabbed a small dream catcher from her place, turning to face the newlyweds.

"Everyone's read the book, everyone knows our story, but I thought we could really _see_ what a hero Regina has been in her life." She looked at Regina hesitantly, concern filling her emerald eyes. "If that's alright, Regina?"

Emotions fought against each other as Regina's stomach rolled, pride and sadness and fear and love crashing over her in waves. Finally she nodded slowly, and watched as Snow placed the dream catcher on the floor and stepped back. It started to glow, and projected a bright yellow orb in the middle of the room. It swirled and flashed with magic, and eventually started to play Snow's memories from start to end.

First it showed a green field and bright blue sky, and small hands gripping a horse's mane as shrill shrieks filled the quiet air of the reception. _Help me! Somebody help me!_ Then a second horse galloped furiously into view, and Regina watched her younger-self reach out and grab Snow.

Regina lowered her eyes, not needing to watch what happened next as her own memories were flying before her eyes. She looked around the room, each person's eyes glued to the memories playing before them. Emma's face read shock and awe, Robin's love and adoration, and Henry's surprise and pride.

She looked back to the memory, her own face, so much younger, so full of light and hope, beaming into an incredibly small Snow, who was breathing a light _"thank you_." She watched herself smile and tell her future stepdaughter that her name was Regina.

The memory quickly faded away, and the rest started moving much faster, or perhaps they just moved quickly to Regina as her emotions threatened to drown her. Flashes of herself as she aged, sitting with a young Snow as she braided the girl's hair, talking to the princess about love and life, coaching her to make her own choices as a leader, all while shame spread through Regina's stomach, seeing the young girl looking at her stepmother like she was the sun. All of these moments had all been fake; she had forced herself to pretend she cared for Snow, all while plotting the death of her and her father.

Suddenly the memories made a major shift, changing from palaces and grand ball gowns to simple town streets and two much older women. Her heart clenched as she saw herself standing in front of the wishing well absorbing a furiously flashing green spell, and again in front of the same well burning a curse in her own palm. She was standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger clinging to a rope as they hurried to save Henry from Pan. She was standing in a circle with the Charmings, Emma, and Hook, preparing to fight the lost boys together for the first time. She was pulling herself free from tangled vines to plunge her hand into Pan's chest, retrieving her son's heart.

A shift again moved back to the Enchanted Forest, and Regina was running to grab Roland from a flying monkey. Robin squeezed Regina's hand as he watched the memories that he himself remembered. She was trudging through a dark forest looking for Glinda with Snow and Charming on her heels. She was splitting Snow's heart and pressing it into David's chest, watching as he came back to life before her eyes.

She was in the middle of town beneath the clock tower, fighting, and losing, to Zelena for the first time, and then again in the barn, the first time she had ever wielded light magic. She was pressing a kiss to Henry's forehead as a rainbow burst from her lips. Quicker and quicker the memories flew past her eyes, and at some point she had stopped hearing anything being said in the visions before her. She was choking and sobbing; reliving all of these precious moments so quickly she barely processed one before another was playing before her.

Finally the memories slowed, blurring glimpses of Camelot and the Underworld barely visible from the tears flowing from Regina's eyes. They stopped on Regina and Snow together, the moment they had gone to Daniel's grave together, and she had regained her magic while in the Underworld. They looked so different, completely different people. Everyone sat in silence, processing what they had just watched, how an Evil Queen had learned to love her enemy, and how a Princess had never truly stopped loving her in the first place.

Regina looked over to Snow, who was also blubbering from her spot to the side of the dance floor, and she quickly pushed her seat back, handing Ellie to Robin before running to Snow, throwing her arms around the younger woman's neck. Snow squeezed her tightly, both of them struggling to catch their breath.

"Congratulations, Regina," Snow whispered for only her friend to hear, and Regina hiccupped, tightening her hold around her shoulders.

"I love you, Snow."

The younger woman leaned back, holding onto Regina's arms as she winked through her tears, "I know." They laughed together and walked arm in arm back to their place at the table.

"AWE DAMNIT!" Killian proclaimed suddenly, slamming his empty wine glass onto the table, the effects of a little too much alcohol already taking hold of him. He slid his chair back, leaned over to David to collect something, and then stepped towards Robin to slam it into his hands. "Fair's fair mate, you know your wife quite well it seems."

"What?" Regina looked between the two while wiping away her tears, bewilderment clear as Robin took her hand gently in his. Charming and Hook chuckled together, though both seemed slightly unimpressed at the smirk on Robin's face.

"We may have placed a friendly wager on the two of you," he nodded between Regina and Snow, who was equally confused, "as to who would break down into tears first." He tossed his winnings lightly in the air before catching it and tucking it into the inside of his jacket.

"And you bet _against me_?!" Regina shoved him, and he flinched playfully in response. She hadn't realized she had started crying before Snow, or rather that she had started crying at all until the show had started to end.

"Try seeing it less as "I bet against you," and more as "I know you better than you think I do," because it seems that I do." He patted his jacket lightly, puffing out his chest as David and Killian scrunched up their faces behind Regina's head. She huffed out a sigh and sunk into her chair, shaking her head while fighting the grin that was pulling at her lips.

The evening progressed rather quickly after the emotional roller coaster that had been the speeches. Regina and Robin got up together to cut their cake, Robin being the first to shove cake into Regina's face rather unceremoniously, smudging it across her cheek and into her hair. She had quickly retaliated, covering his face completely in white frosting with one good smack, and kissing him on his cake-covered lips once he admitted defeat. After a quick wave of magic they were as good as new, and everyone gathered to enjoy dessert and to start the dancing.

The kids were the first to pull the newlyweds onto the dance floor; Roland had been insistent on dancing with Regina first while Robin twirled with Ellie in his arms. They traded partners often, Regina dancing with Henry next, hugging him close as she whispered how much she loved him, and then with David, re-enacting the dance he taught her in Camelot to a song Henry picked out, _Only You_. Finally she found herself in Robin's arms, tucked close against his chest with her head on his shoulder. They did less dancing and more swaying, enjoying the warmth of each other's embrace.

Once 10pm rolled around the younger children started yawning, and it was decided that Granny and the fairies would take them home and watch them, leaving the rest of the adults to continue their celebration. Henry left with them, giving Regina a quick kiss on the cheek and Robin a strong hug before scooping up Ellie and grabbing Roland's hand. Regina kissed both of her younger babies on the forehead and watched with teary eyes as they left together.

Robin pressed himself to his wife's back, wrapping his hands around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder. "Now Mrs. Locksley, I think it's time for the real fun." Regina smirked as she looked over at the table that once held the wedding cake, now covered in dozens of bottles of alcohol, and noticed Emma sauntering over with four shots held between her fingers. She offered one to each of them, Killian popping up behind her to grab the fourth, and they all clinked the small glasses together before downing the tequila the blonde had grabbed.

The music played much louder than before, faster and easier to dance to, and Regina found herself in the middle of a crowd, holding Snow's and Emma's hands as they spun and laughed together. Everyone jumped and moved together, singing so loudly Regina was sure she'd get complaints from the other side of town sitting on her desk by Monday morning, if anyone in town wasn't partying in her backyard in that moment.

Spinning and swaying she felt the affects of several glasses of champagne, wine, and countless shots of tequila working their way to her head, making her slightly dizzy. She slowed her dancing, and looked around the crowd for Robin, catching his eye across the room as he stood with David and Killian at the drink table, the three of them in a quiet conversation while he sipped on his whiskey.

They locked eyes across the dance floor, and she noticed his eyes rake up and down her as she rocked her hips to the beat. His body noticeably stiffened, and her eyes dripped lust as she wondered what he was thinking, what he was holding back as Killian pushed his shoulder gently to get his attention.

After hours of dancing and drinking and more dancing, the crowd slowly died out, everyone too tired or too drunk to stand. Regina or Emma took turns magicking anyone who couldn't walk back to their homes, though as the night progressed and Regina downed more liquor she wasn't sure if people were actually making it to their homes or the middle of the ocean. As the guests trickled out and she watched Robin staring at her from all over the backyard, biting his lip and eyes darkening with his want for her, she found she didn't care right now where they all went, as long as they were gone.

Finally it was just their family, Emma and Killian holding each other up while David helped Snow clean up the bottles littering the floor. Once Regina insisted that they stop, removing any trash with a flick of her wrist, the small group agreed that it was time to leave, and everyone pulled Regina and Robin into a tight hug before stumbling their way out of the front door. For the first time in what felt like ages everything was silent, and Regina turned to face Robin, pushing her back against the closed door behind her.

A loud crash sounded from behind Regina, followed by a string of curses as she could only assume Emma lifted Killian off of the ground clumsily.

"He's always missing steps, I should have assumed that he would be no better on his feet while he was drunk." Regina joked, her words slurring slightly as she rolled her eyes. Robin didn't seem to notice, his eyes focused on the white silk falling from her hips and back up to where it clung to the curve of her breasts. His hands ran up from her hips to her neck, and he pulled her into a strong kiss, pushing her against the door as his desire and intoxication betrayed him, making him sloppier than usual.

He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips and she granted him access, opening her mouth to clash her tongue with his, her hands wandering his chest, undoing the buttons of his jacket and pushing it down his arms. He pushed his knee between her legs, rubbing against her and making her moan into his mouth loudly and abruptly.

"Did I mention how much I love this dress," he breathed headily as he broke their kissing to remove his jacket, then gliding his fingers up her belly to cup her breasts before moving to slide the thin straps down her arms.

"Oh I think I could tell," she slurred as he dropped his mouth to her neck, sucking at the sensitive spot under her jaw while palming her breasts over the smooth material. He rocked into her, his thigh pressing into her core, and she could feel that he was hard through his slacks, pressed into her hip as he slowly rolled into her. She willed him to remove the dress right there in the foyer, but he seemed to be enjoying the silky fabric too much as it glided through his fingers while he rolled his thumbs over her nipples.

The friction between her legs wasn't enough, and Robin was too preoccupied leaving marks on her neck to notice, so she huffed and grabbed his hair, pulling his lips back to hers. The kiss grew more and more heated, low groans escaping from Robin's throat as Regina slid her hands between their bodies, tugging at his formal shirt and scattering the buttons across the tile floor. She ran he hands across his bare chest and rolled her hips against his thigh, whimpering into his lips shamelessly.

"You're being rather rough for someone who won't let me retaliate," he muttered into her mouth smoothly, as if her grinding against him wasn't driving him mad, before pulling back and licking his tongue down her throat to the valley of her breasts, gliding just under the material covering her chest.

"You wanna be rough?" She cut herself off with a sigh as he dipped his tongue into the hollow of her neck, "Be rough." He hummed his approval against her wet skin, sliding his hand down her thigh slowly before grabbing firmly and rucking her leg up around his waist, a loud tear breaking through their heavy breathing, making Regina gasp and look at him accusingly.

"Oops." He shrugged. Crashing his lips onto hers again he pulled her dress up around her hips, grabbing her other leg to wrap around him. He pressed her against the door and she ground her hips down on his erection, making him curse against her mouth.

Abruptly he stepped back, lifting Regina with him as he walked backwards slowly, and a rather undignified shriek escaped her. She clung to him, squeezing her thighs around his hips as he turned towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" She groaned, unhappy with the loss of friction she had just moments ago. "I can just use my magic to get us upstairs."

"Oh no, if there's one thing a man with honour does, it's carry his wife to bed on their first night together."

"I don't remember that rule," Regina laughed as Robin nudged the bedroom door open with backside.

"Honestly, I just really wanted a reason to have your ass in my hands." He squeezed her rear firmly and she bounced in his grip, smirking at the glimmer in his eye. Playfulness aside, he wanted her, she could tell by the way his voice came out ragged and his hips never turned away from her center.

He placed her gently on the bed, too gently, and Regina pulled him on top of her, legs still locked around him, pressing him against her so she could rock against him again. The slit Robin had ripped in her dress came up to her hip, and the material started to bother her, getting tangled between their legs as they rolled to the middle of the bed.

"Take this damn thing off me already," she demanded, taking her turn to mark his neck while she snaked her hand down to undo his belt. He was in no mood to tease tonight, or at least to tease _a lot,_ and decided to grip the material again and tug once more, tearing it right to the top. Regina was left in just a sad excuse for underwear, not wearing a bra under the silk dress. She slid his pants down to his knees, taking his boxers with them, and he lifted himself off of her to remove them the rest of the way.

She forced his shirt off of him and yanked him back on top of her, pushing her hips up into his, drawing a subtle groan as she shifted the small bit of fabric left covering her to rub against his cock roughly.

He trailed his tongue down her neck to the valley between her breasts, then further still, sending sparks through every nerve along the way. Regina squirmed beneath him, desperate for any pressure where she needed it most, but reluctant to beg for it just yet.

Before he could reach her center he moved back up, and she groaned her displeasure before he trapped one of her nipples between his lips, sucking gently for a second before picking up the pressure, tugging slightly with his teeth while he slid his hand down to her sex, pushing her underwear down her legs to let her kick them off.

He slid his fingers through her wetness, and she felt momentarily embarrassed at how turned on she was by how little they had actually done. She moaned as he rubbed one tight circle around her clit before slipping two fingers inside her easily, curling them slowly, and drawing out a loud moan.

He pumped his fingers lazily inside her, rolling his tongue around her nipple while she reached between them and took his cock on her hand. She slid her hand from the tip to the shaft, but he was too far away for her to do anything worthwhile if his mouth was wrapped around her breast, so she pulled him off of her chest and locked her lips to hers, bringing his body higher slightly while leaving his fingers to work inside her.

Their tongues fought for dominance as they both struggle for air, chests heaving and sweat beading from sheer arousal alone. Regina ground her hips against his hand, pushing his palm against her clit enough to send an extra wave of pleasure through her and she began muttering between wet kisses. He too was rocking into her hand, pressing his hard member into her grasp as she pumped and pumped him, sliding the bead of moisture from the tip around the rest of his cock.

She whimpered against his lips, twisting her hand around his shaft firmly, and he responded by pushing his fingers into her harder, searching for the spot inside her that gets her screaming for him. She danced her fingers around the head of his cock and he choked, breaking the link of their lips to swat her hand away. Startled she pushes her head into the pillow beneath her to look up at him, still gasping from his fingers still pumping inside of her.

"Too much," he murmured, burying his face in her shoulder to suck on her sensitive skin again. She arched her back to readjust her hips and he started hitting the right spot inside her. She groaned out a loud " _fuck_ ", digging her shoulders into the bed beneath her. She was desperate for more, rolling her hips against his hand wasn't enough, and god, she needed it now.

"Inside," she rasped, arching her back further, pressing her breasts to his throat as he slid down her torso again.

"Already?" He purred, trailing his tongue back down to her sex. "I thought we might make this last a little longer." He moved his hand as he positioned his tongue over her, licking one long, slow time through her folds, and he smiled as she muttered incoherently above him.

"Robin, please – _oh god_ – I need _more_ ," she squirmed above him, slowly inching her way away from him, and he wrapped his free arm around her hips, pushing her down as he trapped her clit between his lips, sucking and swirling it slowly. Regina yelped above him, and strings of words fell from her lips, out of her control. He loved when she started muttering like this, letting the words fall from her open mouth as he sucked and pumped into her. Every glorious word falling from her swollen lips went straight to his cock, making him want her more and more as she moan and rolled, unable to stop the _oh god's_ and _yes Robin'_ s while her hands gripped her own hair or his, clinging to any thing she could find as the pleasure drove her crazy.

He pushed his fingers into her harder and she screamed as he hit the perfect spot, lapping faster at her, pushing her towards the edge as her thighs started to shake around his face.

" _PLEASE, ROBIN."_ She dug her nails into his shoulder and he flinched slightly from the sting of the breaking skin, pushing up to press his lips to hers to silence her while she tasted herself on his tongue. She eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist and he reached down to guide himself into her. He pushed into her slowly at first, filling her to the hilt, both of them groaning as he sunk into place, before he pulled back to thrust into her again.

He lifted one of her legs to hook around his elbow, propping her up at the perfect angle to hit the spot that she needs him to hit and god it's perfect, she was gasping beneath him, pleasure radiating through her with every hard thrust. She pulled his face down to meet hers and kissed him softly, almost out of place considering how hard he was fucking her.

So many emotions had taken over her in a single day, and the weight of it all seemed to crash down on her in this moment, here alone with Robin. Everything she had wanted from this day she had received and so much more, her memories flooding her as her pleasure was rolling in waves across her body. She kissed him passionately, locking his lips to her to muffle the screams that threatened to rip from her throat.

He slipped a hand between them and rubbed tight circles around her clit, and it was just enough, exactly what she needed. She didn't have time to warn him as her hips bucked and her back arched, shockwaves rippling through her as she tore her mouth from his, a strangled " _Oh fuck!"_ escaping her open mouth. He thrust into her harder, helping her ride out her climax before he fell into his, groaning as he spilled into her after a few hard smacks of his hips against hers.

He collapsed beside her, burying his face in the pillow as they both gasped for air, slick sweaty skin sticking together everywhere they touched. Once he managed to catch his breath he rolled to his side, looking up at her as she continued to gasp, gulping in air that had nothing to do with her orgasm.

Robin sat up quickly; startled by the tears streaming down her cheeks as her chest heaved he pulled her into him, cooing into her ear to ask why she was crying. She sobbed briefly, clinging to his sweaty skin until her tears stopped flowing and she was able to breath normally, focusing on the feeling of his hand running through her hair.

"I'm not sad, I promise." She hiccupped against him and pushed herself back to look up at him through watery chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry. I must have ruined this."

"No, no," Robin placed his hands on her cheeks and rubbed his thumbs across her soft, wet skin, "I was just worried. If you're not sad, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head softly, leaning into one of his hands and inhaling slowly. "I'm just, _so_ happy."

He sighed loudly and laughed, watching a grin spread across her face, the last of her tears disappearing. "Gods, happy tears again. Right."

They lay tangled together for a quiet moment, just watching each other breathe before fatigue started to set in, and they cuddled closer when the heat from their pleasure had faded away.

"I married a queen today," he breathed, closing his eyes, and Regina laughed as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Does that make me a king?"

She smiled into his bare chest, warm tears threatening to fall again. _God, when did this happy tears thing become a habit for her?_

"I'm afraid it makes you a prince, darling."

"Damn it."


End file.
